Be My Romeo? (A JacksGap FanFic)
by URxGORGEx
Summary: Aurora (Rory) may get a little closer to her best friend Finn than she would ever think she would get. Take boarding school life, rich parents and a whole load of craziness to result in this weird and wonderful story of friendship and love in the places you would least expect it.


AN: Hey! This is my first JacksGap fanfic! Enjoy, R&R please! Comment as you please!

Chapter 1:

Aurora's POV:

"Hey Jack, hey Finn!" I walked into the Harries' House, my brown and blonde ombré hair sweeping behind me.

A bright light blinded me, turning my hazel eyes a startling fifty different shades of green.

"Arghh! Guys, what are you doing?!"

"Oh, sorry Rory! We were just filming a YouTube video!" Finn side-hugged me and then redirected the camera to me, lessening the glare on the light.

"YouTube, Rory; Rory, YouTube!" Jack introduced me to what looked like a camera but was supposed to be two million fellow YouTubers.

"Hey guys..." I smiled unsurely.

"Aww, she's a little shy! Okay, Aurora, how does it feel to be talking to over two million people?"

"Erm, really weird because I can only see your camera," I giggled. The twins immediately started laughing alongside me, I'd been told tons of times that my laugh was contagious. I think it's really weird but that may just be the reason why they laugh too: at me, not with me.

Okay, now I feel very paranoid. Moving on...

"So guys, now that Rory is here, we are going to make her do some stuff!" Jack exclaims brightly.

Yeah, I was so not ready for that.

"First, you have to confess your feelings for Finn!" Jack said, turning towards me.

"Well, wait...WHAT!"

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I screamed, jolting up. Oh, it was just a dream! I wiped the thin sheet of sweat coating my forehead with a damp flannel on my bedside table.

I do NOT have feelings for Finn, he is my best friend and that he will stay till I die.

"Hey Rory!"

I screamed yet again and fell off my bed in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL FINN?!"

Oh, did I mention he is also a bloody freak?

"How did you even get in here?" I questioned, I mean, it was weird that he was standing in my room, watching me sleep. Haha, that sounds so much like a Twilight reference. Don't mind me, I'm really mad!

"Your mum let me in!" Of course, mum is such a traitor! Yep, let anyone in whilst your daughter is still sleeping. Woohoo! Note my sarcasm.

Not that Finn was anyone; our parents have been friends since before we were born.

I got up, yawning and rubbing my eyes sleepily.

I turned to see Finn staring at me. "What?"

"N...nothing." I looked down to see that he was staring at my PJs.

Oh crap.

I was wearing a low white and also transparent tank top that revealed my black lacy bra. Also, a pair of Finn's boxers which he must've left at my house once when he got wet in the rain and forgot his house key. The top of my black thong was peeping out of it too which didn't help at all.

I ran over and grabbed my robe, slipping it over me whilst running over to my wardrobe to pick some clothes. When I finished I ran into my en suite to change into them but mainly to splash some water on my burning face.

I came out shortly in a cute white sundress with a black sash, my underwear now NOT showing as I wore white to blend in with my clothes.

I do not want another episode of what just happened.

"I...I-I'm sorry for that. I just wear whatever I find first to bed. That must've been really awkward for you." Yeah, not to mention ME.

"It's okay. You looked fit in my boxers." I froze as well as him. His hand slapped over his mouth, his eyes wide.

"I'm SO sorry! That was really crude. Will you forgive me?" Finn's voice sounded so apologetic and kind. He knew I hated it when guys called me 'fit', 'hot' and a 'bird'. It seemed really derogatory to me and I took it offensively. Especially now that HE said it to me, my own best friend.

Also, when people call me 'skinny'. That was really horrible. I was classed as anorexic when I turned fourteen.

Now, at seventeen, I have builded myself up to a size 4-6 from a 2 so I'm very proud of myself!

I'm not afraid to say that it makes me look better as before I was so thin, I looked really grotesque but now people actually commentate on how lucky I am to be 'this thin'.

I think it puts someone down if you say they look 'skinny or thin' the same way that people are called 'fat' because it's wrong and it can make people feel very self conscious and not in a good way. People can feel ugly and anorexic but also overweight and horrible depending on how you word your phrase.

Whoever said the 'sticks and stones' saying was lying. Depression is mostly caused by words rather than actions.

I wasn't amazing looking but I'm not going to lie and say I'm absolutely ugly because I get my looks from my parents.

My mum was a model for VOGUE in her younger days. I can't blame them for picking her! She is beautiful! Her long light brown hair reaches her waist and her crystal blue eyes are always smiling underneath long dark lashes. She has an amazingly curvaceous yet perfect figure even though she conceived my brother at eighteen years old and me at twenty.

I get my hair colour from her and my eyelashes. I also get my figure from her but I'm not as curvaceous because, y'know, I never gave birth to a child.

My dad was considered 'fit' in his days. He has dirty blonde hair covering his head and greenish hazel eyes. Kind of a Ross Lynch of the 90's. His Ken Doll figure has been won over by my brother : Jasper Ralph Knight ; Who also has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes like my dad and I.

I have my father's greenish hazel eyes.

Although Jasper and I sound nothing alike, you can immediately tell that we are related if you see us both. We have the same nose shape, eye shape and plump lip shape. Also, we both do a lot of the same things such as stick our tongues out of the side of our mouths when we are concentrating and also bite out lips when we're nervous. It's scary how similar we are!

"I forgive you Finn, just...don't say that again, okay?" I huffed.

"I promise! Oh, and, your mum said that she wanted to tell us all something at lunch. She's inviting the Raphael's and my family too. It must be important! She also said to wear something nice."

Something nice, huh? She's up to something and it looks like we're going to find out at lunch.

She was also inviting the Raphael's so it must be something to do with them and us.

My girl best friend is Isabella Mariella Raphael her parents are Bernardo and Carolina Raphael.

They're an Italian family and I love Isabella's name; it means 'God's Oath' in Italian but her parents call her 'Bella' which means 'beautiful' in Italian.

I really wonder what this lunch is going to be about.

I plugged my Dr Dre Pill Speaker in and set my iPod on shuffle. The first song that came on was Ed Sheeran's Gold Rush.

Yeah! This is my jaaammm!

"But I do it for the love

Waiting on the gold rush

Keep it on the edge

Smoking on a roll up

When I see my friends

All they say is "Hold up

And remember the time

When we were in school

Listening to grown-ups.

Didn't learn a thing

But then again, you know what,

You know how to sing

But you don't know anything

Other than that."

Damn, I love that song! It kind of resembles my life. I hardly know anything except how to sing.

I mean, I get straight As and stuff but I've never had a full on experience at life before. My dad owns a record company and I get my talent of singing from him but I also get the chance of not having to work all my life as he has enough income for all the poor in Africa to get fed for a year.

Although my parents were kind of famous, I didn't take anything for granted, I worked hard at school and wanted to train to become a music or english teacher here in London.

It was nice to know that I'll have something to fall back on if I fail but it was knowing that I still could do something with my life to help others that made me want to train for a job as a teacher.

"AURORA, HALF AN HOUR 'TILL LUNCH! GET DRESSED UP AND THEN GET DOWN! TELL J TOO!" I heard mum yell from downstairs.

I called Jasper who just sighed and told me he'll be ready in two.

I ran into my room, searching for something to wear, my eyes falling on a baby pink dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and stopped at my mid thigh. There was a lace material covering the top layer with intricate designs on it in silver glitter which could be seen against the pink.

Bingo!

I slipped out of my clothes and into this dress. It fit just right. I had gotten it when I was starting to gain my weight back but it didn't fit then. I'm surprised it does now!

My makeup consisted of a bit of concealer, blush and mascara as well as a slick wipe of pink lipgloss against my naturally red lips.

Done!

I knocked on Jasper's door to see if he was ready. "J, you ready yet?"

I heard his music speaker being turned off and his door opening.

There he stood, in a pair of black skinnies, a white shirt and a skinny pink tie. We matched! Hahaha.

"J, do I look okay?" I asked worriedly, looking down at my outfit.

"You look amazing love! Lets go now, mum will be waiting!"

He kissed my cheek affectionately and pulled my hand towards the stairs. "I think they've come!" His hand motioned towards the door where sure enough, the Harries' and Raphael's were heading through. They stood at the foot of the stairs, talking.

"Shall we go, milady?" Jasper extended his arm towards me and I took it in good humour.

"Yes, we shall, kind sir!" And with that, we skipped down the stairs, arm in arm until we reached the guests.

Jack and Finn's heads turned simultaneously as they watched us skip down the stairs. They both wore smirks on their faces as well as black smart trousers with t-shirts and blazers. It was basically the opposite to Jasper's outfit.

My brother jokingly winked at Isabella who immediately blushed crimson, looking down to her feet. He knew as well as I that she fancied him. Who didn't? All the girls in my school asked me if could give them his number which I HAD to reply a polite 'no' to because I'm such a good sister.

Jack watched on enviously. Honestly, what an oblivious girl! It was such a funny love triangle! Isabella liked Jasper, Jasper knew yet didn't respond because of his big ego yet even bigger heart because he knew that Jack liked her and didn't want to ruin their friendship. Finn and I were on the outside, looking in on their funny relationship!

Isabella is the definition of gorgeous! She has dirty blonde hair and royal blue eyes. She also has a perfect body and flawless tan skin. This I why so many people fancy her in school and out!

We all walked into the dining room where we sat. On one side of the table sat the parents and on the other, the teens. It was really awkward.

"Okay, so...let's eat and then we'll discuss...the news." My father awkwardly spoke up and motioned for my mother to help him carry the food in.

We feasted on a dinner of roast chicken, mash potatoes, gravy and vegetables followed by a dessert of strawberry and kiwi fruit on waffles with whipped cream and golden syrup. We just had breadsticks as starters.

I felt a sick feeling in my stomach as we all cleared the dishes away. I felt that the news was going to be big if we all were here.

"Okay, news time!" Dad boomed, he clapped his hands for emphasis.

Finn, on the right of me, sensed my nervousness and held my hand under the table. I fidgeted and he squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"You guys are going to boarding school!"

"WHAT!" Isabella, the twins, J and I exclaimed in shock together.

AN: Liked it? Review for another chapter! :)


End file.
